Blood Knight
Even in the darkest night, a single torch can shine the way. Blood Knight is an original character for the Stormflux Universe created by Ryan Cochrane. She now has been optimised for the upcoming DC Universe Online videogame as part of the Peacekeepers supergroup. History The Legacy of Revanstadt The child known as Amelia Von Revansholdt would be born into a world only those with dark enough dreams could foretell. To understand her story one must stretch back long before her birth; in fact it resides in her family's dynasty. Long ago before the great civilisations of man could establish themselves in the new world, a small island born of fire and ash, rose from the sea, 500 miles off of the coast of eastern America. This strange fire-raging domain was a blatent anomaly of the very fabric of nature itself for through its dark magics, demons were born on this very island. They called it Kroatora. The first human settlers were travellers in search of the new world. In their dreams of finding a new paradise for their people they found only this enigma. It did not take long for the dark influence of the isalnd to manifest as strange aura of power and greed took hold of them on Kroatora. A blasphemous being known only as Molochrium promised the gift of great power in return for their loyalty and through fear and mass manipulation, the settlers submitted and began to learn of the dark knowledge of their masters, however a few of these settlers chose a different path. A resistance led by Armeous Von Revansholdt, refused the demonic pact with Molochrium. The resistant forces were no match for his dark magic and where easily defeated by their incredible power. For the rebels' treachery, the Roanoke cursed them; to forever crave the blood of the people they remained loyal too. The cursed ones fought among one another like animals for days, their new cravings never being satisfied until Armeous, overcome with the grief of his sins, rallied the few remaining people. He called on them to remember their human side and vowed revenge on the Roanoke. They fled to Europe but were diverted by chance to the new world of America. There they seeked allegiance from the European settlers to help stop the Kroatora. The settlers turned on the survivors seeing them as little more than demons themselves. The survivors lay in secret for a 100 years but were brought out of hiding in 1776 during the War of Independence, where they offered their services to the American forces in hope of gaining their favour. The settlers or the 'Lost Legion' as they came to be known fought valiantly and in return, the United States offered their services in the fight against the Kroatora. It was no easy task however, the Kroatoran settlers were well educated by their demonic masters and proved deadly to the American forces. However the combined sheer weight of the American forces and the experienced Lost Legion forced the Kroatora into exile. The United States offered semi-unionship (part of America but self governed) and would use their new government to supply the 'needs' to the Legion on the terms that they defend America from the demonic forces of the Kroatora. And so the Revansholdt was born, with the inspirational leadership of Armeous Von Revansholdt it was an obvious choice that the people made him the Monarch of Revansholdt, an ambassador to the US. Over the next 300 years the people of Revansholdt built upon their success as the course evolved into a general genetic mutation through the years, causing for greater understanding of their newly gained abilities. However the Kroatora had evolved too.... The Fall of Revansholdt The Kroatora were driven to desperation. Their forces were either dead or scattered to the darkest wastes of the Island, a young Kroatoran witch however was not so easily demoralised. As Molochrium's protégée, the witch was every bit as spiteful if not more than her master. She wanted revenge but was not blind her surroundings. They were in no position to start a war, the Revansholdt had grown too strong, too numerous and the Kroatora were not powerful enough to take them on it would be suicide. But for all their weakness they were for from lost for Molochrium was a cunning demon. He looked upon this great bastion of hope and unity as nothing more than a great flaw tempting to be exploited. He knew a direct war would be suicide, a siege of darkness would not even penetrate their outer defences. What he needed was a war from within, a crisis that would destroy the strong leadership and rip the city in two. For this to occur he would need to call upon ancient magics, the very fabric of chaotic energy that gained their foothold on Kroatora beforehand, in order to fulfil this surprise attack. His plan was simple yet so effective; Molochrium would cause the 'great king' to become the father he had long dreamt of becoming, only with a slight catch. The demon would create the child of his own flesh and blood turning what should be a joyous occasion into a living nightmare for the Von Revansholdts. The child would be a time bomb, that when born would plunge the great flagship for hope and redemption of Revanstadt into chaos and anarchy. And so 9 months later, the child was born Amelia Von Revansholdt and like clockwork the plan began to unfold. Molochrium's gift to Amelia was the Gift of the Empura, a demon known for the ability to manipulate the blood of the beings around her and because of the vampiric nature of the family, her pain became their nightmare. As an added twist to the blade, the demon had combined her vampiric abilities with that of the element of fire causing the very household to combust spontaneously around her. And so a great outcry was heard, the demons of Kroatora had returned with a vengeance and no-one was safe, not even the great Von Revansholdts. The young witch watched from a distance as the town tore itself apart. She was taken away by the Revansholdt Guard, honourably maintaining their loyalty and hidden while civil war broke out on the island. Left in the fel infested woods of Revansholdt it seemed all hope for the child was lost. But whether it was luck or destiny, her fate was changed that night. A keen explorer by the name Dr John Hayes, a psychiatrist (who's profession was enhanced through his psychic abilities) from mainland USA found the child abandoned with nothing more than the name, Amelia. The child seemed strange at first and his instincts told him she was dangerous but he could not let her be left to die in the dark forest. As great flames and smoke rose in the distance his mind was set, he took her wrapped her in his coat and fled. Blood Knight Rises His world renowned success enabled him to retire and raise the child from his home in Virginia. The child grew up learning the morals that Hayes held true to his heart as well as the education provided by an old friend who had once been a professor at Yale. From an early age, Hayes discovered that the child was unique and his knowledge of Revansholdt, from his interest in lost history of the world, made him aware that she must be one of them. He devised a method of supplying animal blood to facilitate her bodies needs. He knew the world would condemn her just because of Amelia's origins (being of African decent he was all too aware of this) and so isolation became the only protection. Her only escape came from the books Hayes would read, often stories of great heroes and courageous adventures from old novels as well as his personal favourites, comic books. As time moved forward Amelia began to understand the full extent of her abilities. She found that she never struggled when lifting heavy objects and decided to test herself by lifting Hayes's car. To her astonishment she was able to lift it quite effortlessly but what she didn't expect was the car breaking and falling on her head. She emerged unscathed only her clothed suffering from the incident, her skin has highly endurable. Her 17th birthday came with a sudden shock and realisation that she could manipulate fire when she accidentally set part of the kitchen on fire simply by staring at it too long. It was here that Hayes told the truth about her past and how he found her. Its seemed obvious to her that there was something but it still came with a shock. It took several days for her to emerge from her room but it was there and then that he knew it was time to tell him of his own abilities. Hayes tell her of his work as a psychiatrist and how he used his abilities to help others. He told her of an analogy that he lived by, 'We all have our demons, it's what makes us human but it's how he handle our demons that define are humanity.' Her abilities manifested even more over time and with a little luck on her side, she discovered that she could also manipulate her physical features and appear more 'human'. This gave her an opportunity to study at University and the first time to interact with the world. Naturally she chose to study History and spent 4 years studying and researching the history of Revansholdt but to no avail. The government had covered up any evidence of the occurrence 21 years ago and the only information she could gain was that of what her father already told her. She took this time also understanding the full extent of her abilities in attempt to train herself. Even though Amelia passed with flying colours in her finals and even had her work published, Amelia was now certain of a greater purpose in this world; she would use her abilities to help others like her foster father had before hand and to finally find out her mysterious connection to Revansholdt. She took on the name Blood Knight, combining both her own appearance and belief as a protector of the people and set out on an adventure like the heroes of those old tales. Stormflux to the DC Universe She spent 8 years rising to fame making allies, helping the government as part of the StormFlux program to take down dangerous threats to society to making enemies in the form her arch-nemesis Soul Shrieker the demonic witch who ultimately created her all those years ago. But it was during the latter years that a strange occurrence would happen to her. As part of routine job to stop another ritual orchestrated by Soul Shrieker, Blood Knight tracked the witch down and cornered her in a strange cave. Blood knight demanded the witch's surrender but to no avail, the witch simply through the hero aside as she began to mutter words of power. A great portal opened behind the witch but as she turned to enter a great billowing ball of fire struck her on the back. Blood Knight rose from the ground, weak but not finished, it had been a long time since she had restored her blood levels. The two stare at each other with hate only natural enemies can have for one another. The hero once again called out for the villain's surrender but the villain just smiled. "This is only beginning Amelia..." The witch slowly faded into the triangular violet hue narrowly avoiding another scorching bundle of fire from the hero. The hue began to fade and shimmer and with all her strength, Blood Knight lunged at the portal even leaving behind a scorching trail of embers in her attempt to gain more speed. Her vision went from purple to total white to darkness. It is a familiar feeling that wakes her from the darkness, a droplet of rain falls on her cheek and slides down her face. Then another and another and soon she gathers the strength to open her eyes and take in a familiar looking street around her. A faint light in the distance shines down upon a billboard sign "Welcome to Metropolis" She is confused, lonely and lost but as she raises her head an armoured figure lands before her... Rise of a Peacekeeper Coming Soon - this will tell the story of how Blood Knight became a member of the Peacekeepers and her first venture into the DC Universe. A Legacy begins.... Start of regular work along with the Peacekeepers and introduction to some of the minor villains of Legacy, the organisation that threatens to revolutionise the world by any means necessary. The Widow of Death The introduction of the villain Frost Widow who will serve as a primary antagonist throughout BK's career. Creature of the Knight The introduction Blood Monger, the more vampiric doppelgänger of Blood Knight and first encounter with Ivori, the genestealer. Will of Iron The introduction of Legacy members General Hailstrum, the mad general who has the ability to manipulate pain and Rhosarde, the psychic-powered iron lady. The Red Sun rises First attempt by Legacy (along with Warbringers) to overthrow the American government and introduction of Wastewalker. Large Epic battle ensues and Legacy defeats BK and Peacekeepers. Major Iconics step in but cannot hold for long the revolution is too strong. Purple Hayes finally meets up with BK, his daughter. The Red Eclipse Grand schism forms in Legacy causing some of Wastewalker's right-hand to betray him, this triggers a civil war within the organisation and as a result the Peacekeepers are able to direct a powerful strike into the heart of Legacy, capturing and defeating Wastewalker and his loyal minions. Legacy is stopped and the villains who deserted Legacy are given the chance to redeem themselves as heroes working for the PKs. Warbringers escape custody. New Beginnings... Earth saved from Wastewalker and PK's union grows stronger from mass event. Redeemed heroes join supplementary group serving under the PKs. However new threat emerges......to be continued Powers and Vulnerabilities ---- BASTIAN Threat Assessment Weakness(es): Blood Her unique anatomy designed by the dark magical forces that created her, causes her to use up her own blood supply as a form of powerful energy which can be converted into god-like possibilites. As part of a method to contain her, her creator's turned her ancestry's vampiric curse into a nightmarish necessity for Blood Knight's survival. In order for her to not die of oxygen starvation she must replenish her body's blood supplies with external sources. If she refuses to at a constant rate, her body reacts and drives her into an irresistible crave for anyone nearby. This weakness has the biggest effect on Blood Knight both physically and mentally. Mortality As a fail-safe by the Roanoke, she was made mortal so that if all else fails the slow decay of time will. Magic Vulnerability Another fail-safe by the Roanoke, Blood Knight is vulnerable to most forms of magic. Minor Ice Vulnerability Being a being of heat she has a minor weakness to cold climate and cryokinesis. Personality and Traits Empathetic, Honorable, Protective, Stalwart, Inspirational Likes':'' Reading fiction, music, cooking, socializing with like minded people 'Dislikes':'' Demonic forces, corruption, ice-skating '''''Strong will and leadership A trait inherited by her ancestry as well as her adoptive father Minor Psychology skills Growing up with her adoptive father has enabled her to take in some of the skills learnt in professional psychology. These skills help her define motivation and reasoning as well as help to solve problems diplomatically first rather than consort to violence when not needed. Cooking Nothing more relaxing or enjoyable as cooking Equipment Her costume consists of a strong material which is very durable even under extreme stress or climate. Her suit consists of three Blood Stones, 1 on her chest and 1 on each glove. These unique artifacts given as a gift from a powerful sorceress years ago enable her to focus her abilities with more efficiency, allowing her to not need to refuel on blood as often as she does without them. Allies & Enemies Heroes Purple Hayes right|125px - Real Name: Doctor John Ezekiel Hayes - Height: 6'0" - Weight: 195 lbs - Eye color: Purple - Hair color: Black - Age: 54 - Sex: Male - Origin: Meta - Identity: Secret - Nationality: African American - Occupation: World Renown Psychiatrist/College Professor - Abilities Purple Haze is a very capable telepath, able to jump easily between the minds of individuals as well as take an observatory 'back seat' in their minds unaware. These skills he has perfected in his years of psychology and has been known to easily manipulate the minds and thoughts of others although he doesnt like to take away one's free will. His telekinetic abilities are more of a mystery as he often relies on his telepathy but nonetheless he is quite powerful in this field also. He has been known to make simple psionic constructs such as blade weapons to more powerful telekinetic abilities such as matter rearrangement and causing extreme structural failures in nigh impregnable fortifications. - Bio: Born in an America on the brink of change, the prospective Dr John Hayes so what the world was capable of first hand and decided he wanted to carry this great ideal forward. But his ideals were cut short during his teenage years when his latent mutant powers began to emerge. Dr Hayes was a telepathic and telekinetic and it was here that he realised the true nature of people and their thoughts. But it did not derail him, in fact it re-enforced his ideal; he would use his abilities to help people in a way no one else could.He chose Psychiatry as his medium in which to practice his gifts and naturally he became very good at it. It didn't take long for him to become renowned in his craft and before he was 25 became one of the leading in his field in the world. However fate knocked on his door at this time during one of his prestigious travels to the lost places of the world where he discovered the infant Amelia, who would become the world famous superhero Blood Knight. Over the next 20 years he raised the child on the values he held dear and become an even prouder man when she took up her role as a superhero. He was never too far away during her adventures dawning the name 'Purple Haze' after the effect his psychic abilities leave on their victims as well as one of his heroes Jimi Hendrix. Over time he became a key member to the government funded supergroup Stormflux along with his daughter and helped to bring down the Red Sun Rising conspiracy. But today he is on a quest to find his daughter along with Mariza the Mystic and a few other members of Stormflux, who has been displaced magically to another universe. Through Mariza he was able to track her down to a strange plane known as Metropolis, which to him looks vaguely familiar... ''Mariza the Mystic - Real Name: Isabella Mariza Morrigan - Height: 5'8" - Weight: 156 lbs - Eye color: Green (solid glowing blue when powered) - Hair color: Dark Brown (Purple with white highlights in superhero guise) - Age: 21 - Sex: Female - Origin: Magic - Identity: Secret - Nationality: Irish - Occupation: Business Enterpriser - Abilities: Mariza is an incredibly powerful sorceress ranging from simple elemental abilities to fully functional magical constructs. Her powers derive from the Cabala, an ancient mystical energy that must bind with a host to survive. This symbiotic link enables her to tap into a near -limitless source f energy that is only limited by her imagination and knowledge of magic. The Cabala also allows her to fly and subsonic speeds even through the vacuum of space,project her body as an astral entity and grant her near immunity to telepathy. What makes her more dangerous is the rate in which she learns; in a period of 4 years she has practiced and mastered what has taken others a lifetime to achieve. This allows her to easily overcome and solve problems very quickly as well as be a focus of knowledge during battle. Her intellect and creativity allow her to be unpredictable on the field. - Bio: Born Mariza Morrigan to a high society family living in Ireland, the young sorceress never really felt at home. Her father the multi-billionaire tycoon Terrence 'Midas' Morrigan was known for turning dead business into pure gold and his financial genius insured his success. However growing up through the life a luxury was often overshadowed by her parents relentless arguments and their eventual divorce. She had no interest in taking over the family business an needed to find an escape from it all, thankfully her salvation came from right under her nose. The Morrigan family were infamous for their thirst for knowledge and over a long dynasty, had built up a repertoire of books and documents in their manor's library. It was here that Mariza was at home, she would lose herself in books for hours reading about tales of love, adventure and tragedy. One day however, on her 17th birthday she came across a book unlike any other in the library. It was a large, dark and dusty old book fastened shut with an iron lock and bearing a seal unlike any she had seen before. Curiosity overcame her and she tried to pick the lock with one of her hair clips but to her surprise it opened before she got the chance. She opened the book but found nothing in it; no words, no illustrations, nothing. She sighed but then a purple aura began to surround the book and a gateway began to appear on the page. It drew closer and closer and soon she found herself in a black room with purple symbols surround her body. In a flash of light, the purple symbols began to enter her head. As more and more entered she could feel her feet lift off the floor and a strange sensation coming over her body. Within moments the symbols stopped and she collapsed to the floor. She awoke to a burning sensation on her chest. The seal that was on the book had become a tattoo burning with purple hue on her chest. When she looked around her she found her beloved library in ruins burning furiously the books she spent the majority of her life with. She let out a pain she had never felt before. A month after the incident, homeless and orphaned, Mariza took whatever money she could from the family vault and headed to America to find a new life under the name Mariza Murdok. Her fate was about to change however when she accidentally ran into a man known as Purple Hayes in the airport. He saw part of her tattoo while she was collecting herself however she fled before he had a chance to respond. He knew that the symbol on her chest was magical and the fact that she was travelling alone increased his suspicions. Fortunate enough however he was able to 'lend a hand' at security where she was having a few problems by persuading the guards to look the other way. She owed him one and as result she told him her circumstances but in a reserved tone. He give her an offer to come be part of Stormflux in America and have a place in the world again. He knew she wouldn't believe him and so proved himself by levitating her luggage before her eyes. He explained that her tattoo was magical in origin and that she too would be able to do extraordinary things through the books in the librarat Stormflux. The mention of the word library sealed the deal and she accompanied him back to America. For the next 4 years she read thousands of books, developed into a powerful Sorceress named Mariza the Mystic and helped Purple Hayes, his daughter Blood Knight and teh rest of Stormflux protect the small world in which she lived in. During this time she was able to re-unite with her father with the help of Hayes and use her inherited enterprising genius funding the research of medicine and technology to improve the world as a whole. As a result she has become a powerful icon as both the global enterprising tycoon Isabella Morrigan and the heroic sorceress, Mariza the Mystic. In present time she is some of the few members of Stormflux who have travelled to the DC Universe in order to find Blood Knight. She is undercover in a new guise working for the Legacy villain Cabala Noire in order to locate Blood Knight and find out who put her here. '''The last three characters in this section are allies that will appear in RP scenarios only or alternative/reserve characters' Troika Troika is 3-man vigilante team that operate in Gotham city working as aid to the Peacekeeper Blood Knight. The team was formed from 3 unique individuals rescued from the scum of the DC Universe and beyond, now they use their abilities as a unit to combat Gotham City's rising criminal empire. The team members are made up of Wildcard - Once a member of the famed League of Assassins, the young gifted martial artist became a very prised pawn of Ra's Al Ghul's by the tender age of 12. Over many years she carried out high ranking assassinations with flawless accuracy believing to be helping the world destroy its darker self in Gotham. However her heart was changed dramatically during her attempt to take down a newly rising superhero in Gotham. The two fought each other to a stalemate but they both failed to realise a sparking wore near an oil drum stack. The assassin witnessed the young hero sacrifice himself to save her from the explosion and as the smoke rose from the burnt building in which they fought a revelation overcame her; she had been lied to by her master. For the first time she had a conscience, for the first time she felt guilt. She was found by Blood Knight as a vigilante by the name of Wildcard taking down various League strongholds throughout Gotham. Here she was presented with an offer by the Peacekeeper to join Troika as a leader. She readily accepted seeking to redeem some past sins and so Troika was born. Mad Hopper Jack - A famed and notorius MMA renowned for his ability to hop and move round the ring at a blistering pace, Mad Hopper Jack aka Jack Salio became Gotham's champion for several years running. But what Jack had going for him in the ring he lacked it in the real world. He became heavily involved in the mob of Gotham City, became muscle work for hire helping their 'business' and in the ring he would satisfy their wages through throwing fights. He was eventually betrayed when his use ran out, one small job saw him gunned down and cast into a vat in an old chemical factory, a shell of his former self. A fitting end for such a disgraced fighter, or so it would seem. His body refused to dies that night as the vast chemicals in the factory merged with his body. He found his body swelling to inhuman proportions, becoming a hulk of his former self. Here anger and revenge cinsumed him as he burst from the factory a new man. For you see the factory was an experimental Venom site only his abilities were slightly advanced. He discovered he had incredible agility and strength much like that of a common frog. His skin also became highly durable more reminiscent of crocodile hide only it produced an adhesive like substance that allowed him to stick solidly to all surfaces. Taking up his old ring name he set out on a trial to find revenge but also himself once again. However it did not take long for him to draw the attention of Blood Knight who offered him the chance to join the newly formed Troika. Alchemy - The hero known as Alchemy aka Amy Aurum was the last to join Troika. She is a meta-human born with the Midas touch, the ability to turn any material to solid gold. Naturally she put her abilities to more practical methods and gave herself a nice foundation of wealth built upon an empire of jewellery traders in Gotham City. However success often paints a large target on yourself in the city and as result she became victim to many robberies and heists right across her business. Angry, annoyed and intoxicated she attempted to pursue the assailants herself but found herself easily outmatched and cornered with a knife to her throat. But as the blade went to cut her throat, her powers revealed another amazing attribute; her skin was able to turn to living gold. The knife broke on her flesh and she found herself able to easily overpower her attacker with new found strength. She felt a rush she never felt before in her life and she wanted more. That's when she had found the solution to her problems with her new found powers; by day she would be the entrepreneur but at night she would parade as Amy Aurum's new bodyguard superhero Alchemy protecting her stores and the people of Gotham at the same time. Her fame came fast and as a result drew the attention of Peacekeeper Blood Knight who brought an offer to her. Villains Wastewalker and Legacy Frost Widow - Real Name: Various at present Sophia Howard - Height: 5' 7" - Weight: 125 - Eye color: white - Hair color: white and blue - Age: 19 (undead) - Sex: Female - Origin: Magic - Identity: N/A - Nationality: Unknown - Occupation: N/A ' ' Bio A living legend, the myth of the Frost Widow stretches back centuries, her story that of love, betrayal, tragedy and revenge. A young baroness lived the dream life, living in luxury as royalty, a peaceful reign and full of love with her husband or so she thought. Unfortunately, the Baron didn't feel the same way, not satisfied with the life he was living it didn't take him long to find another among his subordinates. For all his wisdom and knowledge, the Baron lacked creativity and so it didn't take his wife long to discover him red-handed. Outraged at his betrayal the Baroness reacted violently, picking up a letter opener near by she lunged at him hoping to scare him away. Her efforts were in vain however as he easily overpowered and disarmed her but a strange sensation overcame him as he reached for the knife glinting on the floor. In one moment he could both keep the secret of his affair from spreading whilst ridding him of his wife, "two birds with one stone" in a nutshell. With one simple motion he ended her blissful life and disposed of her in a nearby lake with help from some unsavoury characters. But that is not the end, Death himself was not ready to collect a poor soul so broken and full of hatred. Instead he watched as her very heart turned to ice as all the warmth and love she once held dear dissipated into the air around her. he gave out his hand to pull her from the lake and as such felt the power of Death overcome her. She rose from the lake a new being, a spirit of vengeance, a Frost Widow named after her new cold persona. Regardless to say her first target was the Baron. He was found frozen solid, begging for his life with black tears flowing from his eyes. His new wife didn't fair much better, she was found chained to the bed with chains of ice covered in micro-cuts also with black tears streaming from her eyes. Her revenge was brutal but it came at a price, now satisfied the spirit left the Baroness and Death returned to lay her soul to rest. As the years passed numerous broken souls rose as a Frost Widow to take revenge on those who betrayed them. The most recent, a talented young reporter named Sophia Howard. Always looking to find a big new story, she got her just deserts when she was investigating a corrupt CEO of a large enterprising company. The deranged business took her hostage along with several other key individuals who threatened legal action against him. But it was not the villain she came to hate but the hero who came to resolve the situation. The newly recruited Blood Knight of the Peacekeepers was called in to rescue the hostages seeing it as a pretty routine operation. Even though she was wounded by the resistance set out by the CEO, she successfully rescued all the hostages but one, the young reporter who the CEO held close to the 10th story window. The heroine's inexperience and fatigue showed its ugly head as she panicked, heating up the villain's weapon in a hope to disarm. The villain did drop his gun but in the struggle to maintain his grasp of the reporter he stumbled through the window holding her in his arms. The heroine flew out after her but through loss of blood she misjudged it and failed to catch the reporter in time. However the reporter did not die, she was too full of anger for trusting the heroine to save her that Death came and offered her a chance to live once again as a Frost Widow. She blindly accepted his offer as those before her felt the power of death flow through them. Now the lady with the heart of ice rises once again with a new creative and ambitious mind steering her. She well not rest, not sleep until her revenge has been satisfied. Mercy is going to take a back seat with this one.... Blood Knight FAQ How does Blood Knight's blood powers work and how does she take more blood in then? Right, the uber question about my character. When BK uses some of her more powerful abilities such as healing others, shape-shifting to more complicated methods such as controlling the blood flow of other beings and matter manipulation she uses up a lot of her bodies energy resources. However these resources are not like yours or my energy resources, her body consists of 'blood energy' literally transforming the blood cells in her body into energy she can use for her abilities. For this reason she needs to replenish her own blood supply or she'll die from oxygen starvation or even severe blood loss. Her body has been designed to generate a lot more blood than the average human and so normal methods such as eating or drinking can produce enough cells to keep herself alive but she would be weakened both in health and physicality ( she would be unable to walk for a start). In order to stay at healthy superhuman levels she most transfuse external blood into her system via a special device made by a friend known as Blacksmith. Even though she is able to intake blood the more traditional vampiric way, she objects to it and rather prefers the transfusion injections into her arms to maintain her abilities. The transfusion causes her skin to turn red simply due to the amount of blood in her system. It is a painful process and probably one of the darkest aspects for a PK but she tries to oversee these 'flaws' through a positive image of hope for the future. Gallery